The Guardians of Love and Bravery
by TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms
Summary: Sort-of-but-not-really-OneShot. What happens when Anna froze forever, and Elsa isolates herself again. That is, until she's picked to be a guardian. Jelsa, because I'm very uncreative.


**So...I jumped on the bandwagon. This isn't really a one shot, it's just all in one document. Some characters may be a bit OOC, but I wrote this mainly to exploit the flaws in each character, because Elsa can't be the only one with problems. However, this is one of my more sloppy fictions. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, and still no pterodactyls. **

The storm started again shortly after Anna died. Most of the townspeople were probably arming themselves, and Elsa could see Hans starting to stir. Her breathing picked up. What could she do? Her sister was _dead_, and it was all her fault.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. She gasped. Were they going to kill her now? But it was Kristoff. His eyes were red, yet his face showed no signs that he was in any kind of emotional pain. Elsa wondered how he could do that. She could have used this skill earlier in her life. Then people wouldn't have to die.

"Elsa, you have to leave. They're going to kill you, after…Anna. I can help you." Elsa could only stare at him. She had plunged this kingdom into winter, killed her only sister (who Elsa had a feeling that he loved), and he was offering to help her.

"I want to bring Anna with me." Elsa replied, her voice stronger than she could have imagined.

Kristoff's face contorted. "I need you to go to your ice palace right now. I'll bring Anna to you in a few days"

Elsa simply nodded. What other option was there? Stay here, let them kill her, and let her sister become some sort of shrine to the wicked queen's activities? She turned around, and ran as fast as she could.

Kristoff kept his promise. He arrived two days after Elsa. One glimpse told him that she hadn't slept once. But the truth was that he hadn't either. However, he had learned how to deal with lack of sleep. Elsa, obviously, had not.

When Kristoff walked in, Elsa was walking in circles, grinding her knuckles. Her sleepy eyes opened as wide as they could, and she raced to collect her sister. They hauled the frozen girl up the staircase together. She could only think as how she was once was running up these stairs, feeling free. Now she was carrying her dead sister with a stranger.

They decided to set her in front of the fountain. Elsa finally remembered something. "Kristoff, where's Olaf?"

Kristoff's face changed into something morbid. "He's gone. He cried so much over Anna, that he melted himself. I'm sorry Elsa."

Elsa nodded slowly. She didn't say anything else to him. He walked up to Anna, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then left forever.

Elsa couldn't sleep. She knew that her own army would be after her soon. Killing a royal had serious penalty. At times she thought she would just use her power. What else could she lose? She was the only one left in her family.

Then she couldn't take it anymore. Standing right by Anna, she placed her hands over her chest. "I love you Anna" she whispered before freezing her own heart.

It wasn't instantaneous, but she was gone faster than Anna. Anna still had a will to live when her heart froze, and there were people out there who she loved. There was no one left who Elsa loved.

In her final moments, she stood up. She was behind Anna now. She curled her fingers together into fists, and looked into the sky. As her body froze, she cried. And the last thing she saw was the moon.

* * *

Sometimes she went back to the kingdom. It was sometimes easier than staying at her palace. She couldn't stand to see both her and her sister's statue. Definitely since the moon never brought back Anna. It was just Elsa.

Hans inherited the kingdom. Although at the time of the sisters' death he was a vile, power hungry pig, he did the kingdom justice. He ended a few feuds between kingdoms, and found valuable trading partners.

But Elsa could always hold a grudge.

She would come by every so often and freeze a few of his belongings. She would always try to make her presence known. Yet he didn't believe in her. No one believed in the Snow Queen. That's what the moon told her. That's _all_ the moon told her. That she would be called the Snow Queen. But she still preferred Elsa.

Today she was skating around town. She no longer had her dress or cape to slow her down. She made herself what she heard was called skinny jeans, and a long white sweater. She traded her shoes for boots, but still kept her hair. That style seemed to carry on.

If Anna was here, though, maybe she would be happy.

* * *

"I feel it in my belly!" North announced to the guardians. Jack's head was resting on his staff, Sandy looked annoyed, Toothiana had drifted off to sleep but was still hovering, and Bunny was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can't you feel it in your belly at some other time besides two in the morning, mate?"

"No. Man in Moon is not picky on time."

"Well, I am. So I'm just going to go now…" Jack announced.

"Wait, look!" Tooth said, pointing up above the globe.

The moon shined down upon the circle. A symbol of a baby with a bow appeared above Sandy's head. "Sandy thinks it's going to be Cupid" North said. Sandy nodded.

But when they saw who it was, they were confused. It was a girl in a dress, staring at the sky with her fists clenched.

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

Toothiana shook her head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Her legs dangled over the balcony, her head against a railing. Surprisingly, both her and Anna's statue were untouched, along with her castle. The army did arrive, a few hours after Elsa was brought back. But they were commanded not to touch anything. Hans limited all travel to the North Mountain. The only ones allowed to do so were the ice vendors. When there was no longer a need for ice, her palace became something of a legend. Children told stories at campfires of the ice queen, who doomed the kingdom in an eternal winter. Only when she froze her own heart and died did summer return to Arendelle. Yet no one dared to try and find it. It was only a myth, no more.

Nobody believed in the Snow Queen.

And then there was a knock. Elsa didn't know what to do. She'd never had a visitor. Only Anna.

She hurried around the door and hid. As soon as she sat down again, she realized how stupid it was. No one could see her anyway. Some kid finally had the guts to find her castle. That was it.

"Hello? Um…the Moon sent me." It was a boy's voice. Elsa didn't answer. "Are you there? Hello? I really need to talk to you"

Elsa looked through her ice wall. It was a boy, all right. He had hair as white as Elsa's. Right now, he was looking at the statues. He stared at Anna for some time before examining Elsa. Once he saw Elsa, there was a flare of recognition that washed across his face.

"Look. I know I'm at the right place. The Moon showed us this statue of you."

"Us?" Elsa finally replied.

A small smile flicked upon his face. "Guardians. Of the children on this Earth."

Elsa stood up, and came out from behind the ice. She folded her arms across her chest. Since changing her outfit, she never gained the confidence to spread her arms as she once had. "And why would the Moon show a murderer to the Guardians of innocent children?"

The boy frowned. "The Moon is never wrong. He must have brought you back for a reason. You must have good in your heart"

Elsa laughed. It was harsh, and felt wrong on her lips. She made her way down the elegant staircase, finally stopping at her own statue. "The only good I ever did was sacrifice myself for everyone in this kingdom" She moved over to Anna, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "So I didn't have to kill anyone else. But the Moon brought me back. I am a danger to everyone. I go out when I feel like I can control myself, but I'm stuck here. I have to look at my sister that I killed all the time because I didn't want her to become a shrine. A shrine to the wicked queen. So you tell me. Maybe, just this once, the Moon was wrong. I'm a monster…What did you say your name was?"

The boy extended his arm. "Jack Frost. And you?"

Elsa ignored his hand, fearful of what might happen on contact. "Come on. You won't freeze me, I swear"

Jack only received a glare. "How would you know?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Because I'm like you"

"I'm afraid I don't understand"

"I can control ice and snow. Like you. Except you don't need this staff" Jack waved his cane out in front of him.

Elsa backed away from Jack. Her breathing picked up. "_What_? That can't be. I'm…I'm the only one"

"Obviously not" Jack replied. He then began to demonstrate. He placed his cane on the floor and began to draw. What Elsa noticed was the difference in their ice. Elsa's ice was sharp and harsh. Jack's ice was soft. It curled its way across the floor in intricate patterns. Then, Elsa did something by which she hasn't done in a long, long time.

She smiled.

She grabbed Jack's hands, and he didn't freeze over. She laughed. A real laugh. "I'm not alone" she whispered.

* * *

It took some time for Jack to convince Elsa to come back with him. It was even harder for him to get her name out of her, but he eventually succeeded in both tasks. While Jack remembered Elsa saying she was forced to watch her dead sister, he found that she was lying. She couldn't stand the thought of being far away from her.

Another surprise Jack found was that Elsa couldn't fly.

"I can always get someone else to take you" Jack offered nervously.

"No. I can do this." Elsa had created beautiful wings on her body. Jack, however, didn't trust them. They were both standing on the high balcony that overlooked the canyon below. Jack more or less was on the railing. Regrettably, he helped her up with him.

"Are you sure?"

Elsa sneered. "I'm immortal anyway."

And with that, she leapt. Jack wasn't far behind. He was prepared to grab her if her wings failed.

But he didn't need to. They gave her great lift. She laughed as she felt the wind around her body, and laughed as she could see her castle from far above. She laughed all the way to the North Pole, Jack always ready to catch her.

* * *

She landed roughly, her wings snapping off at the impact. Jack landed softly besides her. "This way" He motioned for her to follow. When she saw the inside, she gasped. There were toys and yetis everywhere.

When she turned around again, she saw a huge globe and four new people staring at her. Well, technically two and a half One of them was a giant rabbit, and one of them looked like a cross between a human and a hummingbird. "Ah! Girl of Frost!"

"Actually, I'm the Snow Queen. I'm not affiliated with Jack Frost" Elsa answered smoothly.

Suddenly, the bright fairy was in Elsa's face. "Oh my gosh do you have good teeth, too?" She pried open Elsa's jaw. Elsa barely refrained from biting her fingers off. "She does! White as snow! Beautiful."

The fairy backed off. Elsa felt violated.

"Can we get this over with?" The giant rabbit said in an accent Elsa didn't recognize.

"Don't mind Bunny. He doesn't like new Guardians" Jack said.

"Wait. New Guardians? No."

"No?" The big one asked.

"No…I mean, I can't. I can't be a Guardian. I would love to and all but I shouldn't even be here. I could ruin this whole place. Destroy everything. Kill you all."

"You mean you have no control over your powers?" The fairy asked.

"No. I should leave."

"How long have you had these abilities?" Bunnymund asked.

"Since I was born. Before the Moon chose me, and after too."

They all stared at her. There was definitely something strange about her then. She backed up near the globe. It was happening all over again. When her hands came into contact with the railing, it froze instantly. "Not again" She whispered.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. He grabbed her hands. "Elsa, you're okay. Calm down. You'll only make it worse. Don't panic."

Elsa ripped her hands from Jack's. "Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt anyone here. The Moon was wrong. I'm a weapon, and I'm uncontrollable."

"Sandy, please" The largest man said. The last thing Elsa saw was the small golden man.

* * *

When Elsa woke up, she was surrounded by the Guardians. It was the first time in centuries in which Elsa had a good dream. The last time Elsa could remember not having nightmares was the night she struck Anna's head.

She felt dirty, having such dreams.

Above the small golden man was a thumbs up. "He wants to know if you're okay" Jack said.

Elsa could feel the handcuffs around her wrists. "The last time I was in this position, I almost destroyed Arendelle's castle. What makes you think I've changed?"

"Because of Man in Moon!" The big guy shoved his stomach in Elsa's face. "I felt it in my belly"

"Oh yeah? What else do you feel in your belly?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"I feel many things. As I feel the Moon choosing you to be Guardian, I feel that there is someone else. A new enemy. That is why Man in Moon chose you. We need you."

"Trust me when I say you will do much better without me."

"No, honey. We all felt the same way you do right now. But we were picked to protect children. And the Moon knows that you can do that. You're a woman, like me. You can do this." The fairy said, kneeling in front of her.

And that was when she decided that she could try. "Okay. Yeah, okay, I'll try"

They all applauded. Elsa thought it was dumb, but fake smiled anyway.

* * *

After the ceremony, Elsa sat by the globe. "What are you doing, Elsa? You can't control this."

"I beg to differ" Jack said. He stood above her, balancing on the railing. It was still in the process of thawing out. Jack still didn't seem to mind the ice on his bare feet.

Elsa snorted. "I had to kill myself, Jack. Just so no harm came to anyone else. So that I never made someone freeze into a human statue again."

"Not necessarily" Jack replied.

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"The only way to cure a frozen heart is an act of true love, right?"

"Jack, how could you possibly know that?"

"I read a good book every once in a while. Anyway, what if it's not too late? To save her. True love never dies. I think you just gave up on it for a while. But if you dig it back up again, I think you can save her."

Elsa laughed. "That's a good one, Jack. Put it in a children's book. But don't give me hope that my sister might not be dead. It's not funny. She was a real person. She was dorky, and cute, and lonely. I never even knew how brave she was until she stepped in front of the sword meant to kill me. I've completely thrown her life away. I don't want any more lives to add to my list."

"Don't you think that's why the Moon brought you back? Because your sister gave her own life for you, but you threw it away anyway. I was like Anna. I gave my own life to save my sister's. The worst news I think I could ever get was that she died anyway. I mean, she should have died sometime. I just hope it was as an old lady, surrounded by family. Not in a cold and dark pond, under layers of ice, as I had. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your life is obviously the best thing Anna could have asked for."

During Jack's rant, Elsa's face turned a deep shade of red. But she wasn't mad. "You're right Jack. I need to stop this now."

"I am?"

"Yes. So tell me Jack. How do you control your ice?"

* * *

Elsa had hit all of her intended targets. For most of her life, Elsa had tried concealing her powers. When she couldn't anymore, she let go. She let her powers take control of her. Now, she was using her powers for herself. She was learning to fight.

"Good. But…we're not trying to kill people here. Just maim or seriously harm." Jack was leaning against his cane. It was fun watching Elsa. He was intrigued by the ice forged by her fingertips. The power she possessed was beyond anything Jack had ever seen. It was beautiful.

When Jack got tired of just watching Elsa, he would sometimes create his own frosty blast. Elsa usually went for solid ice. Jack, however, blinded his enemies before blasting them again, completely freezing them. Elsa would always watch him. For some reason, she couldn't mimic Jack's tactics, and he couldn't mimic hers. While they both controlled ice, they seemed to control different ices.

"Your power is so delicate and beautiful." Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "Well, I can't even imagine building a _castle_ out of _ice_."

Elsa snickered until they were interrupted by North. His face was solemn, and full of worry. "We have him. He's getting close."

Jack and Elsa both ran.

* * *

"Who is he?" The fairy asked.

"This whole week had been full of 'we don't knows', Tooth." Jack said. Elsa presumed that was the fairy's name. Elsa did a lot of presuming these days.

Suddenly, the globe started to turn a dark, sick green. "Always the globe!" North (As she heard Jack refer to him) complained.

There was a dark laugh accompanied with a silhouette. "Oh, Elsa dear. Don't you remember me?"

Elsa gasped as soon as she recognized the voice. At one point in her life, she would have cowered. She would have let him take whatever he wanted. Instead, she tackled him, and sank her fist into his face. "It wasn't because of me! It was because of you! Because of you, my sister is _dead_!"

Her fist almost collided once more, but Hans was gone before it had the chance. Instead, it hit the floor. Shock waves rocked Elsa's body. She winced in pain, but she never cried.

She was never crying again.

His arms were around her waist, and he was picking her up. He turned so they were both facing the other guardians. Jack's staff was pointed at Hans. "Let her go"

Hans laughed and brushed his hand across Elsa's cheek. She felt like vomiting. "Relax. I'm only here to deliver a message. We see that you have recruited dear Elsa as one of your 'Guardians.' Remove her, or we will remove her from you"

"Who is we?" Bunny asked.

Hans' lips perked up. "It's hilarious that you think Pitch was the only 'bad guy'. No. Like you, we have our own 'guardians', per se. We've ignored you for this long for the lonesome fact that you posed no threat to us in the past. Also, do you really believe that the children are safe? The fact is that hundreds of thousands of children don't get the pleasure of your company. Millions of kids that don't believe in you. But they believe in us. They believe in fear. So, remove her, or we will" Hans roughly dropped Elsa before dissipating in green fog.

Elsa got up before anyone could get the chance to help her. "So, who was he? You seemed to know him." Tooth asked.

Elsa could only give one answer. "He killed my sister."

"No offence there princess, but I thought that your self guilt was all about how _you_ killed your sister" Bunny spoke.

Elsa glared at the giant rabbit. "I'm not a princess. I'm a queen. And Jack taught me something. I'm more than I chalk myself up to be. And if it wasn't for Hans, I would never be in this position. And Anna would have been able to become queen instead. I would have showed my powers at some point, anyway. Perhaps with less consequences."

"Whatever, princess"

* * *

Elsa took time to train by herself. It wasn't that Jack wasn't enjoyable company. In fact, he was great company. But too much for training time.

She sometimes took the time to create her own targets. These ended up mostly being Hans. She created saw blades out of ice and used those to chop of his head. The body soon would collapse and shatter all over the floor.

Other times, she would create random people. She would use a variety of weapons on them. Anything from swords to an ice bow. Elsa figured that after each use, she would need to destroy the weapons to prevent anyone else from using them. Shattered ice completely covered the floor.

One time, while Elsa was creating new targets, she stepped back to look over her work. And she realized something terrible.

They were all statues of Anna.

Elsa fled from the room, and ran from her nightmares.

* * *

She woke up on the floor. Her heart pounded, which felt like it hadn't in centuries. She slowly lifted her body, painfully hearing her bones creak.

"_Anna_," something whispered in her head. When Anna looked up, all she could see was the Moon. She closed her eyes and listened to its angelic voice.

She opened her eyes again and whispered one word, "Phoenix"

* * *

The first thing she realized was wrong was the she was in Elsa's castle. The second thing she realized was that she had a statue. The third thing she realized was that Elsa had one too.

"Elsa!" she yelled, scrambling to her sister's statue. She placed her hands on her sister's face. Anna could see where her tears had froze. She wrapped her arms around her sister. "Elsa, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me ripping your glove off, none of this would have happened. I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault."

After an hour of waiting for nothing, she left the castle and made her way to Arendelle. She thought that the trip took a little less time than before. It might have been for the whole snow thing, but there were also less trees.

Before she arrived, she took a quick stop by the trolls. "Hello?" she called out. "I see you here. Don't hide from me."

After a few minutes of coaxing, they finally moved. They suspiciously crowded around her. One daring troll spoke up, "Who are you?"

Anna was taken aback. When was she last here? "I'm Princess Anna. Grand Pabbi helped me once, when my sister accidentally froze my heart. Remember, I'm the girl who you tried to marry off to Kristoff?"

The trolls collectively gasped. "You remember me?"

"No, you silly girl. Kristoff is a legend among us. The only human who was taken in by our kind. How dare you place yourself at the same status as him"

Anna was confused. "But…look, can I just talk to him?"

The trolls looked at her like she was crazy. "Kristoff died of old age around two hundred and fifty years ago. So, no, I don't think you can talk to him,"

Anna took a step back. She's been frozen for more than _two hundred _years? But that couldn't be. She couldn't be alive.

"You don't realize, do you girl? You're no longer alive. The Moon has chosen you."

"Chosen me? For what?"

"You could have been picked for a number of reasons. Look, we stopped helping people one hundred years ago, when Grand Pappy died. You should leave, and you shouldn't come back."

Anna never got the chance to say anything else, as the trolls all rolled back into their rock positions. She simply couldn't imagine the trolls that once sang about fixing people, and how there's always good in their hearts, could have turned so bitter.

When Anna finally made it into town, she was in even more shock. Arendelle had changed. Everything about it seemed foreign to her. Not only the change of appearance, but also the horseless carriages running around, or the women in trousers. When a group of young ladies walked past, she asked for directions.

As they ignored her, she figured that they just didn't like her. So she went up to a little old lady and asked what year it was. She ignored her too. But Anna soon found the reason they didn't answer her. The little old lady passed right through her.

Anna gasped. She really was dead.

She caught up to the group of girls and listened to their conversation. "So, he like, told me I could come. But then he brought John, and you know how much I _hate_ John, and he did too, but whatever. I went along anyway. But John totally bashed me the whole time! And Rob didn't even do anything. So I took their beers and dumped them on both of their heads. I'm not dealing with that crap anymore"

"You go girl. Show them who the superior sex is"

Anna backed away. She could barely understand what they were saying, and what she did understand, seemed strange to her.

She then walked to the castle. There was a sign posted outside of the gates. It read: Tours from 8 to 5.

Anna noticed the open gates and open windows. There was a group of people, in which Anna figured were going inside the castle. She decided to stick with them.

"Welcome! Today we will be touring one of the most famous castles in the whole country. Many great rulers lived here, but I will explain things as we go. Come, come!"

Anna followed the group around for some time. The girl who kept explaining things mostly told the story of the antiques and their origins. She explained why the castle was build, too. Anna found this boring, as she was always reminded of those before her. When they got upstairs, however, Anna perked up.

"As you know, the most notorious myth is of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Legend says that Queen Elsa possessed the powers of ice and snow. However, she was unable to control them. She ended up freezing her sister's heart, turning her into a human ice sculpture. After freezing her, Elsa took her sister into the mountains by herself, and disappeared forever. There is also legend that she built a glorious ice palace on the North Mountain. We are unable to even try to find remnants of the castle, as it is unlawful to travel the North Mountain. And because of its white color, it would not show up on satellite. And this is where King Hans's story picks up. The first thing he did was maintain the Queen's and Princess's rooms. He treated them as a sort of shrine."

Anna wanted to vomit.

"To your left, is Princess Anna's room. On the mannequin is the dress she wore to Elsa's coronation. It was recovered by the historic "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" as Anna fell into a river and had to change the dress as to not freeze to death."

Anna slipped into the room, which the crowd could only partially enter. Everything of Anna's was untouched. She could even see her dolls. Anna couldn't believe that Hans had preserved everything of hers.

"Over here is Elsa's room. From what we understand, she had the door closed most of her life." Anna rushed into the room. She's never been in this particular room before. Elsa never let her in. "The walls in here are severely damaged from water. It is as if it were constantly wet for many years."

Anna reveled in the room. It was very plain, but she could tell it was Elsa's. The way things were managed and very neat.

"And this room at the end of the hall would be King Hans's room" Anna couldn't stand to see what Hans had done to that room. Because that room was her parents room.

Anna ran back to Elsa's castle.

* * *

Elsa collapsed. Her hand rested on her heart. "Whoa, are you okay Elsa?" Jack asked, lightly placing his hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine. My heart just started burning for a little bit" Elsa shakily stood on her feet.

Jack looked her in the eyes. "Did Hans do it to you?"

Elsa waved him off. "If Hans had an ability, it would have nothing to do with the heart, for he doesn't possess one."

Jack didn't really trust her. "Yeah, okay"

Elsa rubbed her hands together. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Anna was gasping for her breath. She placed her hand on a nearby tree. "Not a good idea, Anna. You never liked running anyway."

When she looked at the tree, she screamed. It was on fire. Her hand also held the same flame. But her hand didn't hurt.

"Magic," she whispered.

Now excited, she aimed her hand at a different tree and fired away. The flame shot from her hand and cracked on the tree. It immediately went up in flames.

"Yes!" She yelled, jumping up. She killed the remaining flame in her palm by making a fist. Yet, when she opened it again, it came back. She panicked, and started trying to rub it away with her other hand. She only made it worse, and her other hand caught on fire. "Oh no. Ohhh no."

She crossed her arms, hoping she could conceal it until she found snow. To make matters worse, her whole body caught fire. She was running once again, unaware of how tired she was. She was running on pure adrenaline. When the grass turned to snow, she threw herself into a snow drift.

She sighed as she heard the flames being extinguished. "Well, now I really understand you, Elsa" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Wait, please repeat. You're going back because you have a _feeling_?" Bunny asked Elsa.

"Aha! Is it in your belly?" North added.

"Yes, I have a pretty strong feeling. And no, it's not in my belly, it's in my heart." Elsa answered.

"Oh dear. But the heart is where the strongest feeling lie. Elsa, this could be really good, or really bad," Tooth explained to Elsa.

"I can't keep ignoring it, Tooth. It's getting stronger."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Jack asked, using his puppy dog eyes. Elsa hated them.

"Yes, Jack, I can handle myself. It's other people that I can't."

Elsa had perfected her wings over a few hours. She tried for maximum speed and lift, and made sure they had the strength to carry her.

"See you in a few days" She said, giving a quick wave to the Guardians. Everyone waved back, especially Sandy.

And with that, she dropped. The exhilaration she could feel at that moment was breathtaking. Flying was the freest Elsa had ever felt.

She glided at a moderate height for a few hours. She figured she must have been close, when she heard a loud 'chink.' The next thing she knew, she was spiraling out of the sky. Realization that she had been hit dawned on her.

There was a loud 'thunk' as she landed on what felt like a person. "Glad I caught you."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she was staring into Hans's face. He reached behind her and ripped off what remained of her wings, and threw them on the ground.

She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. "No, honey, that's not going to work. You see, you're coming with me now."

Elsa could only remember darkness after that.

* * *

The snow melted at her feet, and that was really annoying. She realized the problem when she was somewhat close to the castle. If she set one foot on that staircase, it would melt.

She made a loud groan as she sat down on a boulder, aware that she would start a forest fire if she set anymore trees on fire. Then she noticed. There was a large pair of ice wings lying on the ground. One of them was shattered, probably broken by the stone lying by the pieces. Anna barely resisted touching them. She had unwillingly traded safety from one element for the safety of another.

Anna concluded that Elsa was the only person capable of creating the wings. And the shattered wing could only mean one thing. "Sabotage" Anna whispered.

* * *

Elsa woke up in a bed, immediately feeling the shackles covering her hands. "It's been a while since we've been in this position, hasn't it?" When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw Hans sitting on the edge of the bed. The whole room was filthy. Covering the walls was a strange mold, and everything was dilapidated. The only thing in somewhat good condition, thankfully, was the bed.

Elsa examined the restraints, only to find that they weren't connected to anything. "Yes. We only want to limit your ability, not your walking zone. You're only limited to the building. Good luck trying to get out."

"Go to hell" Elsa told him.

Hans only laughed. He laughed at everything Elsa said. "Don't you see? We're already there, honey."

* * *

"'I'll be fine' my butt. She's probably at the bottom of that stupid canyon with her-" Jack stopped talking when he realized he wasn't alone. A girl was sitting on a boulder right next to the staircase. She gave Jack one glace before giving an unsatisfied 'huff'. Jack was getting used to people seeing him, and could easily tell when eyes didn't pass through him. And these eyes were different. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen them before.

"Have you seen Elsa lately? Perhaps at the bottom of the pit here?" Jack asked the girl.

Anna wasn't sure what surprised her most. She stared at him a little longer, unsure of what to do next. Was he dead, too? Was he an angel, sent to take her to heaven? How did he know Elsa? Was Elsa dying right now? "You can see me," was the only thing that her brain comprehended enough to put into speech.

"Um, yeah" he leaned his head against his staff, which Anna was fairly sure he did subconsciously.

"Uhhh…how do you know Elsa?"

"So you do know her?"

"She's my sister"

There was a pause as Jack finally recollected the statues inside. "You mean…the sister which Elsa froze a few hundred years ago, and the one that has a statue inside the castle?"

"Yes, yes, yes! But you still haven't answered my question. How do you know my sister?"

"I met her a week ago. I was supposed to get her. The moon told me to."

"The moon…" Anna had forgotten what the moon had told her. "The moon gave me a new name. But that doesn't matter. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to find her. She said she had a feeling that she should come here. And if she's not here by now…"

"She won't be here. Do you know if she ever made any ice wings?"

"Yes, it's what she used to get here. Why?"

Anna knew it. Her face paled. "I found a pair of wings in the woods about a kilometer that way. One of them was shattered by a stone."

Jack's face hardened. "Show me"

* * *

It didn't take Elsa long to find Pitch. Hans said that he desperately wanted the world for himself, but was too weak to take it. He would sometimes talk to Elsa, reminding her of bad dreams long forgotten. All Elsa could think about in those times was how many shards of ice it would take for him to die.

"You're pathetic, you know. They can put a simple restraint on you and your down."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She stomped her foot on the ground, creating little traction for him. Elsa quickly smashed the metal into his face, reveling in the look of bewilderment on his face.

Elsa walked away from the incident before anyone showed up.

Suddenly, however, there was a wall of black mist blocking her way. If she listened hard enough, she could hear Anna's screams. When she turned around, Pitch was directly in her way. "Don't start something you can't finish, darling."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her into the mist. It immediately attached to her, swirling around her. All she could hear was Anna. Everything Elsa did wrong, she could hear it in Anna. Anna was asking to build a snowman. Anna told her to have courage, and she cowered. Anna was screaming no as she gave her life for Elsa's. Not even Elsa's ice could stop the pain of her past.

* * *

"So, how can you see me?" Anna asked. He never even noticed the snow melting at her feet.

"Because I was brought back by the moon, like you."

"But why me?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Usually the moon brings back someone directly after their death. You, however, died over a hundred years ago. So, that makes me suspect that either something is happening in the world in which we desperately need you, or something is different with Elsa"

"What kind of action by Elsa would cause me to come back to life?" Anna asked more to herself.

Jack stopped suddenly. He leaned down to pick something up which Anna couldn't see. When he turned around, he was holding a giant ice wing. "I guess this is it."

"Well. So I guess it looks like you didn't need me after all. Have a fun time trying to find her."

"Wait, you're telling me that you don't want to look for your sister? Why?"

Anna sighed loudly. "Look, the last time I tried to find my sister, I died. So, no, I'm not that keen on trying to find her."

"I need you to come with me anyway. It's probably really important that you suddenly came back when we're in the middle of a crisis," Jack reached for Anna's arm, but Anna moved faster.

"Don't _touch_ me! I'm not coming with you. You can't make me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good thing North gave me one for backup" Jack muttered to himself. He reached into his pocket and extracted a glass ball.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"Sorry about this" Jack said before smashing the glass at Anna's feet. She screamed as she fell.

Due to newly gained balance, however, she landed on her feet. When Jack came through, she immediately punched him in the face. He reeled back. Anna heard laughing from behind her. When she turned around, she saw a large rabbit. "Looks like not all of the girls like you, Jack"

"You can be quiet, kangaroo." Anna could tell he was most definitely _not_ a kangaroo.

She then looked around her. She was standing on top of a rug. The more she thought about it, the more smoke started to rise. "Dritt!" Anna yelled.

Anna ran off, only to see the rug burn away, and dissolve into ashes.

Anyone in the room at that time could only stare at her. "But that was best rug!" A large man shouted as he entered the room. She backed away. What would they do to her? She was an abomination, and Jack brought her right into their midst. Jack would either be properly rewarded, or be severely punished.

"I-I'm so sorry. If you just let me go now I promise I will never bother you again." Anna hoped that they would at least consider it. She'd never needed to negotiate. Elsa was taught how to do that. Not her. She was always just the spare.

"You think I care that much about rug? It is just rug. You seem more important than it." The man answered, lacking any anger.

"But the rug is only the beginning. I could destroy everything."

"That is just what Snow Queen said."

_The Snow Queen?_ "I'm far more dangerous than my sister. Flames will stop at nothing."

Jack stepped forward. "That's why we need Elsa. She can help you."

Anna snorted. "Elsa can't even help herself. Half the world will freeze to death while the other burns."

"Fine. Then I'll help you."

"You? What can you do?"

"My name is Jack Frost. Take a wild guess."

Anna gasped. _The_ Jack Frost? He was Anna's favorite fairy tale.

"But-"

"But I'm not real, right? Do you believe in Santa?" Jack pointed to the big guy. "This is Santa. And do you know the Easter Bunny?" Jack pointed to the giant rabbit. "This is him. Every fairy tale you've ever heard, all those people are real. And you could be one of them, Anna. You and your sister. You just have to believe."

"Believe what? I believe in a lot of things. I just don't know if I could believe in myself."

"Then come with me. I need to show you something."

Anna followed, because what else could she do?

Eventually, they came to a large room with a cement floor. "Now, stand here. And get ready." Anna did as she was told.

"Get ready for what?" She asked uncertainly.

"For this" And with that, Anna was blinded with snow. She panicked, but tried to let her instincts take over.

She placed her hands out, and tried to warm the air. Small balls of fire were created at her fingertips. She cleared the snow quick enough to see the ice blast coming towards her. Anna threw her arms out, aiming her fire only at the ice. After a few seconds passed and the ice didn't hit her, she opened her eyes. Lying on the floor was a spiked piece of ice with fire inside of it. "I've never seen anything like it before" Jack said.

"How is it even possible?" Anna asked.

Jack ruffled his own hair. "That's the thing. It's not."

There was a moment of silence as they looked at what they created. "Well. So, now do you believe in yourself?"

Anna smiled before answering. "Just a tad"

* * *

She'd been coming to the library for days now. Nobody ever seemed to come in here, yet the fire was always raging. She supposed that evil just didn't have time to read.

But the fire today was getting the cogs in her brain to work. She looked at her shackles. They were created to resist the cold. How could they stand against the heat?

Without a second thought, she shoved her hands into the fire. At first, she didn't think it was working. Then, the metal slowly began to drip off. She left a small amount of metal on that was thin enough for her to break. When her hands were free, she saw that they were red, and hurt. She threw some of her magic between her hands. The magic cooled her hands to a point where they didn't hurt anymore.

However, she didn't think that the magic could result in her hands completely healing. "What?" she asked herself.

But she couldn't dwell on that. She formed herself a bow and some arrows. They seemed to give her the best accuracy. She designed herself a quiver to hold the arrows. Before she ventured out of the room, she loaded an arrow onto the delicate icy string.

When she exited the room, she was cautious. Just because she had magic and weapons, it did not mean that she was invincible in any way.

Surprisingly, she came across nobody on the way to the exit. At least, she presumed it was the exit. It's where everyone went through when they wished to leave. She was flabbergasted, to say the least, when she saw that the exit was a giant hole. Not only was it too small for wings to fit through, but it also went up. So Hans wasn't kidding. They really were in Hell.

She put the arrow away and fitted the bow over her body. She instead created two axes. When they could stick into the dirt and carry her weight, that's when she started the long ascent.

* * *

Her fist collided with the dummy. "What are you doing?" Jack asked her, just stepping into the room.

"What does it look like? I'm training." Anna replied thinly.

"But why? You have your flames. You don't need to beat them to death if they're already burning."

"You really are ignorant, aren't you? What say, Jack, if you lose your staff. Or my flames are compromised in any way. What do you do then? Because I think you guys rely on your gifts for everything. And you don't even know what it's like to be without them anymore."

Jack wanted to reply. However, he knew she was right. When he was stuck at the bottom of that crevice, he had to rely on his staff. He didn't even try a more mundane way of fixing that problem.

"So teach me."

"Teach you? I'm already teaching myself."

"Then we can learn together."

Anna didn't answer. She waited until Jack turned to leave. "Fine. I'll teach you."

* * *

Jack soon found that Anna really knew how to fight. He could feel the bruises forming on his face, and when he touched them, his hands became red with blood. Anna paused. "Do you want a break? Your face is looking ugly."

"Thanks, Anna. I appreciate the compliments. And yeah, I would love to wait to have my face pummeled again. When are you actually going to teach me, instead of using me as a punching bag?"

"I'm _trying_ Jack, but you aren't exactly making this easy."

"Then how do I make it easy?"

"Hit me, Jack! You aren't even fighting back!" Anna yelled at him, frustrated. How do you teach someone who won't put forth the effort?

Jack's face contorted. "I _can't_ hit you Anna. I-I don't want to hurt you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "This is about Elsa, isn't it? You have a crush on her, I can tell"

Jack's cheeks began to redden. "How?"

"It's pretty obvious. Whenever you talk about her, you get that look in your eyes and you get a better attitude. So, when you can't hit me, it's about how Elsa would react if she found out that you hurt me or something. Well, I have news for you. Elsa froze my heart. I mean, it's not her fault. Okay, maybe just a little, but it was really Hans. He drove me to the point where I made Elsa show her powers. It was all downhill from there, ending in our deaths. So Jack, tell me again how you can't punch me."

Jack, determined, brought his fists up. He moved his arms into a position that would block incoming punches. Then, ever so lightly, he hit her. Anna didn't even react, because if she wasn't watching him, she wouldn't have even felt it. "Jack I swear to god, if you don't punch me I'm going to punch you again in the face."

Closing his eyes, he brought his fist back and punched her in the face, hard. When he opened his eyes, her nose was bleeding and she was reeling back. When she regained her balance, she came back. "Good, good. Do it again, but I'm going to block, and I'm going to fight back"

Once Jack got over the fact that he hit a girl in the face, he was able to get into the fight. He was getting good at throwing punches, and even better at blocking. Anna, however, wasn't very good at blocking. Jack had to exploit that weakness and force her to move. At the end of their training, they both were laying on the mat, chests heaving.

"How do you feel now?" Anna asked Jack.

"Like I can finally do something" Jack answered with a small smile.

* * *

Eventually, Elsa made it out of the hole. She scrambled out of the way, and placed the axes on a boulder. They soon melted. She only kept her bow and arrows as she created new wings. She ran until they gave her lift, and she could fly away. She made sure to take notice of her surroundings, in case she needed to make her way back.

She was unaware how close she was to meeting Hans again, and being dragged back down.

The hardest part was trying to find her way back into the building. The last time she went in, she had Jack's assistance. However, she was able, barely, to get to the main room. When she landed and broke off her wings, she was in for a surprise. Standing in front of her were Jack and Anna. Anna had changed, wearing more modern cloths. She wore a tank top with some tight black leggings. Elsa wondered how different she must feel.

When she saw her sister, her eyes widened. "_Anna_" She whispered. Still, neither of the girls made any motion to get near each other.

"Well, you know, if I just saw my sister, who, by the way, I thought was dead for a few hundred years, I might hug her" Jack said. Both the girls glared at him.

"Anna, I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Well, me too" Anna answered, definitely not showing as much emotion as her sister.

Elsa had a look of bewilderment on her face. "For what?"

"Stepping in front of that sword. If I had only known that you would kill yourself, I wouldn't have done it."

Jack desperately was trying to keep in an 'I told you so.'

Elsa tried letting the words sink in. Of all the greetings she'd imagined, this was not one of them. "Anna, please, I made a mistake. I made a lot of mistakes-"

"Stop. Just stop. Poor Elsa, she has powers and has to lock herself into her room. Not only did you lock yourself in, Elsa, but you locked me out. I got over it as a child. I could use mom and dad. They loved me all the same, and they never locked me out. But then they died. You know, the only people who ever showed that they loved me. They were gone. I had nobody but you. I came to your door, crying. I asked that you come out of your room for once. But you never did. Never! You may have been trying to protect me Elsa, but you only made everything worse. I was there, Elsa. You could have easily opened that damned door, but you didn't! And I couldn't open your door, Elsa. I had nobody to turn to. You did. You just chose not to. So you may think you've been in isolation, but I think we both know that I've been more isolated than you." Elsa had started another storm. Jack tried to tell it that it was okay, but only about half of it listened to him. Tooth and Bunny entered the room during all the commotion.

"What's going on?" Tooth asked. Bunny could only stare at the whirlwind that Elsa had created.

"And then, oh and _then_, you froze the whole damned town. Everyone called you a monster. Still, I went after you. I risked my life just to find you. And you still turned me away. And at the end of it all, I gave my _life_ for you. And the only way you could repay me for that was to kill yourself? So don't tell me how _sorry_ you are, because I don't believe it."

Elsa closed her eyes as she felt the tears come to her eyes. She tried telling herself it wasn't true. But it was. Every bit of it was true. She couldn't control this storm. Tooth tried to make her way over to Elsa, but couldn't fly through the storm without being thrown across the room. She tried to yell to her instead. "Elsa, please calm down. Elsa, please!"

Jack roughly grabbed Anna. "You have to stop the storm. Use your fire. Please, Anna"

Anna barely could see the color in Jack's face through her own tears. She focused on her fire instead. She brought the flames to her hands. Then, very delicately, she heated the air around Elsa. It was so hot, in fact, that some of her flames made their way into the air. Eventually, the snow turned to water, and the wind stopped. Elsa was completely soaked. When she looked at Elsa, she saw both the flames she held in her hands and the tears in her eyes.

"You see Elsa? You're so consumed in yourself that you didn't even know I was crying." With that, Anna ran to the room in which North let her sleep in.

Jack came up to Elsa. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa roughly shrugged him off. "No. I just need some time."

She left as well, leaving Bunny, Tooth, and Jack to clean up the mess the girls made. Bunny sighed. "Great. I love picking up after other people"

North stepped into the room and glared at its occupants. "What have you done? Clean this up!"

"Awesome" Jack mumbled.

* * *

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Elsa whispered to herself.

Cautiously, she knocked on Anna's door. "Anna…do you want to build a snowman?"

"Screw you, Elsa" was the only reply Elsa received.

Elsa made her way back to her room. How did she think that would turn out? When she stepped inside, Jack was waiting for her.

"Now are you okay?"

Elsa threw herself onto the bed. Jack sat down next to her. "No. I thought I was over it. And I thought that she would still love me if I ever could talk to her again. I didn't even know. And she's right, too. I never even thought about her when I kept myself shut in. I just thought about myself. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. She's just really mad right now. I've talked to her before, she's not that mad at you. I think she just needed to get it out. Just wait."

"We can't just wait. Hans is coming. I know it."

"Oh my god, I forgot. Did he kidnap you?"

"Yes. And it was awful. It's dark down there Jack. He called it Hell. And did you know Pitch?"

A darkness came over Jack's eyes. "He was down there? We defeated him last year. I thought he went down his hole…"

"But Hell was down a hole. I climbed out of it."

He rubbed his temples. "This is bad. If Hans is down there, then that means that others would be down there. And I've already been down there. They would have already seen me. They would know I'm one of the guardians. They would have my weaknesses. I'm dead, Elsa. They should already know how to kill me."

Elsa placed her hand on his cheek to calm him down. "Hey, no. You're _Jack Frost_. They can't kill you."

Jack looked into Elsa's eyes. Finally, he pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at first. When she realized what was happening, she closed her eyes. She moved her fingers through his hair. It was as soft as snowflakes. She moved so that she was sitting in his lap. After a while, they broke to catch their breath. "We should probably tell them to get ready," Jack said.

Elsa nodded.

* * *

After everyone was in the large room, including Anna, Jack began. "Hans is on the way. Elsa can tell you that he has many people working for him. They're planning an attack"

"Wait, Hans?" Anna asked from the doorway.

Jack turned to her. "Yes. It is Hans who took Elsa."

"You all better leave him alone when we fight, because I'm going to be the one who kills him"

Elsa couldn't believe it. Anna had turned cold. "They're located at the same place as Pitch" Elsa added.

North started thinking. "But Jack, if it's Pitch's hole…"

Jack got what North was saying. "Jamie," He said.

"They're probably going to go after those kids first, as they are the strongest, and it was they who saved us. They're going to use them to bring us out" Bunny said.

"Not if we get there first" Jack said, taking off. Soon enough, he was gone, and the wind had taken him.

Elsa began making her wings again, and Tooth had already taken off after him. "Everyone else, to the sleigh" North announced.

Anna was amazed as the sleigh was brought out. She was the first one on, and Bunny was last. He seemed uncertain, but he didn't complain. Anna wasn't sure why.

With a snap of the reigns, they were off. Anna smiled as they gained speed. "Here come the loop-de-loops!" North yelled.

Anna grinned. Until the peak, at least. At that point, she dropped out of the sleigh. She closed her eyes and screamed, but never hit anything. When she opened them again, she found herself floating above the ground.

"Anna!" Someone screamed from the sleigh, which was long gone.

Anna tried following them, but only resulted in turning herself upside down. After a few minutes, she was able to right herself. Frustrated, she blasted some fire down. Miraculously, she lifted up a little before coming to rest in her original position.

She positioned herself in the way she wanted to go before continuously blasting fire behind her. She took off faster than the sleigh, managing to catch up to it, surprisingly without hitting any of the sides. North gave her a smirk as she pulled ahead. She came out of the tunnel a little bit before the sleigh, and waited for them. When it finally came, she pulled behind and followed them all the way there.

* * *

The sleigh came down at a lake. Elsa watched as Anna landed, obviously flying by herself. She was amazed, but decided to keep it to herself. Anna might react in some unpredictable way. And after that, it would be Elsa's fault.

Jack tugged on her arm. "Come with me. I want you to meet Jamie"

Luckily, Elsa didn't break her wings off yet, and still had her bow and arrows. Jack only needed to hold her hand, and she could fly with him. Only, of course, because of the wings. It took a little bit for him to get used to the extra cargo, but he soon had them souring.

Jaime's window was open, so they flew right into the room. The warm summer day in Burgess was something new to Jack as a guardian.

"Jack you can't just fly into people's rooms…" Elsa said. Instead of even talking back to her, he let her hand go and ignored her. Elsa was confused and hurt at this.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack yelled. Elsa winced at the unpredictable action. There was a sudden stomping noise from downstairs before a small boy stumbled into the room.

"Jack!" He yelled, before clinging to him. As usual, the boy didn't notice Elsa. While he was busy not seeing her, she broke off her wings and threw them out the window.

"Okay Jamie. I have to ask you something. Have you ever heard of the Snow Queen?"

Elsa smiled. "No"

"Okay. Well, she's a beautiful woman. She, like me, can control winter and ice and snow. However, she used to live a long, long time ago. She couldn't control her powers, and she froze her sister. But now she can control her powers. So, now, if I told you she was in this room, would you believe in her?"

Elsa wondered if him believing in her had anything to do with seeing her. "I'll try" he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, she knew that he was seeing her.

"Whoa."

Jack smiled and turned to look at Elsa. "Yeah. She's something beautiful, isn't she?" Elsa blushed.

He turned back to Jamie. "Okay, now I need to ask something else of you. I need you to gather everyone and meet me at the park. Something bad is coming"

Jamie's eyes became wide. "I can do anything. I'll see you there"

As soon as Jamie left, so did Jack and Elsa.

* * *

"How could you let her escape!?" Hans yelled at Pitch.

"I'm as much as a prisoner here as she was. Why would I stop her if she wanted to go?"

"Don't you want her to stay? To keep her isolated from everyone?"

"I'm Fear, Hans. Keeping her down here didn't make her scared. It just pissed her off. I think that you forget sometimes that you alone are Greed. You wanted to keep her down here because you liked seeing her, just as you like control over everything else down here. How can you possibly lead, Hans, when you would value your own life over your entire army's?"

"My life is a million times more valuable than theirs" Hans said.

Pitch started walking away. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Jamie and his friends ran to the park where everyone was waiting. Jamie's eyes immediately locked onto Anna. "And who is she?" he asked as he turned to Jack.

He kneeled down in front of Jamie and scowled at him. "You can see her?"

"Yeah. Who is she?"

Anna came forward when she realized she was being talked about. She turned to Jack. Elsa, however, backed away to go stand by Tooth. "He can see me, can't he?"

Jack nodded and stood up. "I don't know why. I only mentioned you…" He paused. "That must have been enough. For me just to mention you."

"Okay. So who are you?" Jamie asked for the third time.

Anna pointed to Elsa. "I'm her sister. I think you're supposed to call me Phoenix"

"What can you do?"

Anna rubbed her fingers together before bringing a ball of fire to her palm. "Whoaaaaa"

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" A kid called from the group.

Jamie turned to face whoever yelled. "This girl named Phoenix. Check it out! She can create fire!"

Slowly, the kids came over to Anna and crowded around her. Anna smiled as she threw some fire into the air, but only enough so that it never burned the kids.

Jack placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Maybe you should show them Elsa"

"Right" Jamie answered, bringing the kids over to Elsa. Elsa smiled as she showed them her own ability.

"You can do that with your _hands_? Jack can only do that from his staff!" They heard one of them call.

Anna turned to Jack. "You've kissed her, right?"

Jack's face turned red again. "Anna, now is not the time-"

"Yes it is. It most definitely is. So you have kissed her?"

"Anna-"

"_Jack_"

"Yes. Okay, yes, I have kissed her."

"Okay, good. Now we're getting somewhere. So, have you noticed, ever since meeting you, she's been able to control herself?"

Jack thought about it. Elsa had said that she had trouble with her powers and plunged her kingdom into winter. Yet the only time Jack had seen in which Elsa couldn't control her powers…was when Elsa didn't think Anna loved her anymore. "Oh my god."

"So, can we safely presume that Elsa can't control her powers unless she believes someone loves her?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I think we can."

* * *

The guardians and Anna made a circle around the children. "So, who exactly is coming?" Jamie asked.

"A whole army is coming" Bunny answered.

"Oh. So the usual"

The guardians laughed a little at his joke. It was immediately killed, however, when they saw what was coming their way. Primarily towards Anna.

Hans lifted her chin up towards his face. Anna smiled, hoping that action would provoke him. "Hello, Anna. I wasn't sure if the moon would bring you back too, or if you were dead for good. I'm not even sure what I was hoping for."

"You always did like to talk, didn't you?" Anna said before wrapping her leg around his, catching him off guard. He slipped, and Anna went with him. She tried squeezing her knees around his middle, but was cut off abruptly as he disappeared, only leaving a disgusting vomit green fog.

"You and Elsa really do think alike." His voice came from somewhere. The fog wrapped itself around Anna, and lifted her off the ground. She tried burning it, but fog couldn't be burned.

She finally dropped when Elsa froze it, allowing Anna to slip through and slide to the ground. Both sisters turned to face the rest of the large army advancing towards them.

Elsa grabbed her bow and arrows and started shooting. The fragile ice arrows, however, didn't pierce their enemies. Anna tried making her own bow. Her bow worked fine, but the arrows dissipated before reaching their targets.

Anna quickly turned to Elsa, remembering her training. "Elsa, freeze my bow and this arrow"

Elsa frowned at the request, but did it anyway, mostly due to the fact that Anna was talking to her and not telling her to go screw herself.

The result was nothing by the likes Elsa had seen. Inside the bow and the arrow, a fire burned. But the ice surrounding it was not melting.

"It's not hot or cold" Anna commented.

She then proceeded to try firing the arrow. The ice around the fire burst, but the fire burned the creature. "It worked" Elsa said.

"Quick, do the others" Anna said, holding the arrows out to Elsa. She froze them delicately, making sure to not freeze them together.

Anna fired them in a quick motion, but a few down was nothing compared to the army. North was eagerly fighting with his swords. Sandy was fighting from above. Jack was using the technique she had seen him training with. When they got too close, though, he started using his fists, which Elsa had never seen. Bunny was throwing his boomerangs. Tooth was personally protecting the children, using her wings as swords.

Elsa turned to Anna. "We need to do something bigger. Arrows won't be enough."

Anna nodded, and created a large ball of fire. Elsa froze it. Together, they threw the ball into the army. When the ice shattered, the fire exploded. With the one ball, they destroyed a great portion of the army. "Whatever you two just did, do it again!" Jack called.

The girls did it again and again until only a third of the army remained. "Wait" Anna said. She pointed to the top of a building in which Hans was standing upon. Anna gave Elsa her bow and one of the special arrows.

"You have much better aim than me," Anna explained. It was true when they were younger. It was one of the few times their parents forced Elsa out of her room. Elsa had hit her mark 95% of the time, and Anna hit one before accidentally murdering a cat.

Watching Anna today, though, made Elsa think that their ranks had changed. But she still took aim. Both sisters held their breath as they watched the arrow soar. It would have hit him if he hadn't caught it. "Is that all you've got!" he yelled. Then, he made his mistake. He snapped the arrow. It exploded in his face.

The army stopped fighting, as if they were falling out of a trance. The girls moved fast. Elsa made a pair of sloppy wings before Anna helped fly them up the building. As they got near him, they could smell burning flesh. When he looked at them, they saw that half of his face was burnt. The explosion went through a few layers of flesh.

"This isn't over. I'll be back someday." With that note, Hans dissipated.

"Hopefully, it will be a long, long time," Elsa said.

Anna turned and smiled at her sister. "We did it."

"So…are you still mad at me?" Elsa asked cautiously.

Anna laughed. "Not anymore. But I want you to know how stupid you were. How could you think I didn't love you anymore?"

Elsa lowered her head. "I just…presumed."

"Well stop. I'll always love you Elsa. You're my sister. I kind of have to."

"But you were right. I wasn't there for you, ever. And I could have…_should_ have been there for you. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Shut up. You made mistakes, but you were only human."

Elsa laughed as she wrapped her arms around her sister, and was pleased when Anna did the same.

"You know, we make a pretty good team," Anna said.

"Yeah we do," Elsa said.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Man in Moon says yes! You are guardian!" North said, holding the book in his hands.

Anna looked over at Elsa and Jack, who were holding hands. Tooth and Sandy were smiling. Even Bunny looked like he had a smirk. "You're the Guardian of Bravery. You would do anything to protect those you love. Elsa is the Guardian of Love. She can't function properly without it." Jack said, giving Elsa a small squeeze after she gave him a dirty look.

"But why me? Why was I even brought back so late?" Anna asked.

"I have a theory," Jack said. "When Elsa was brought back, it was because of the act of love you committed towards her. You were brought back when Elsa showed bravery, and decided to become a guardian and protect children. You two are each other's other halves. You complete each other."

Anna turned back towards North. "Okay. I'm ready."

* * *

Anna and Elsa agreed to make Elsa's palace the home location of the sisters and Jack. The first thing to do was get rid of their statues. Elsa's was the first to go, which Jack and Elsa did hand in hand. "No going back now," Elsa said before leaning in for a kiss.

Anna took longer, and preferred to do it herself. The only thing she asked was that Elsa help her create an axe. Elsa did ask if she needed any other help, but Anna made sure she didn't get near it. "I want to be the one to destroy it. That way you don't have to blame yourself for my death anymore"

Anna roughly took the axe through her head, splitting herself in two. She brutally chopped it into pieces. She stayed by the pieces for hours, silently watching them, waiting for Elsa and Jack to leave. When they did, Anna stood up, and looked down upon the fragments. "Goodbye, Kristoff," She whispered before melting them into oblivion. She let tears come to her eyes. "I will always love you."


End file.
